The invention relates to a cross bow used by people engaged in hunting and target practice in general. Typically, the cross bow is in the form of a bow mounted on a stock in the general form of a rifle. The string of the bow is drawn back to a cocked position and is locked in that position under the control of the trigger until an arrow is fired. The cross bow allows the use of a relatively higher tension for the string as compared to an ordinary bow because both hands are available for cocking or a mechanical device can be used, and once the string is cocked, it remains cocked until it is discharged. An ordinary bow is drawn with a single hand and can only be maintained in a cocked position by physically holding the string in the cocked position.
Even though both hands can be used to cock a cross bow, the cocking procedure is still challenging because it is necessary to maintain increasing tension on the string continuously from the static position to the cocked position. The distance can be about one foot or more. The last portion is the most difficult for the operator because the tension is the highest and it comes immediately after the physical effort to move the string the first eight or more inches so that the arms may be tired by the time the most difficult portion is reached.
There are complex mechanically arrangements available for assisting in cocking a cross bow. These mechanical systems have many drawbacks besides being complex. Such mechanical systems add greatly to the weight of the cross bow or to the weight of equipment the operator must carry around to use the cross bow.
An improved, less physically demanding method and apparatus for loading a cross bow is needed. Such an apparatus should preferably add very little weight to the cross bow and simplify the operation of cocking for the operator.
Prior art cross bows are designed to fire a single arrow and then require recocking and reloading. That is, the cross bows are "single barrel" or single shot bows. It would be highly advantageous to have a "double barrel" cross bow so that two shots could be fired separately as needed. This is particularly beneficial for game hunting where the first shot misses or slightly wounds the game and the rapid firing of a second round is essential for hitting the game or minimizing the pain the game must endure.
Generally, prior art cross bows are limited to firing arrows. There have been cross bows capable of firing pellets and in some cases both pellets and arrows. In addition to firing pellets and arrows, it would be advantageous to fire balls and even bullets, if desired. There is a need for a cross bow with such a diverse capability.